


everybody scream, it's almost halloween

by etselec



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Halloween Costumes, M/M, petes kind of a fuckboy but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Men’s sexy devil costume,” he read out loud. Mikey frowned, “Pete, this is literally just a cape and boxer shorts.”</p>
<p>“And horns!” Pete added, grinning. </p>
<p>“It’s literally just a <i>cape</i>,” Mikey’s eyes widened, “there’s no shirt.”</p>
<p>Pete nodded. “Yeah, so?”</p>
<p>“You want me to wear this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody scream, it's almost halloween

“Boo!”

Mikey yelped and dropped his stack of papers down the stairs, dozens of biology worksheets fluttering down the steps. He clenched his fists and turned around only to face Gerard, suppressing a giggle with his hand. “You fucking _dick_.”

Gerard burst into a fit of giggles. “Scaredy cat.”

Mikey turned scarlet. “I’m _not_ a scaredy cat, I just don’t like this stuff—Halloween and ghosts and all that.”

Gerard rolled his eyes. “A.K.A—scaredy cat.” He hopped down the stairs to pick Mikey’s papers up. He snatched every single one of them and set them on a table by the last step.

“I’m _not!_ ” Mikey squeaked as Gerard fled to the kitchen. “Listen Gerard, I—” Then his phone rang. Mikey dug into his pocket and pulled his iPhone out. “Yeah, what?”

“Jeez,” it was his boyfriend, Pete, who Mikey thought was fucking crazy, “you okay, Mikes?”

“It’s just Gerard,” Mikey sighed, padding down the stairs, “he snuck up on me again and all my organized bio worksheets went everywhere. I worked so hard to organize those.”

“I’m sorry dude,” Pete said, “but hey you know what’ll cheer you up?”

“Yeah, what?” Mikey asked, picking his papers up and dragging himself back up to his room. He shut the door behind him with his hip and set his papers back down on his desk.

“If I come over and we make out,” Pete replied, in a tone like he was just offering to walk his dog.

Mikey rolled his eyes. “Wow.”

“Hey, you’re not exactly _denying_ that it’d make you happy,” Pete pointed out slyly.

Mikey mumbled something under his breath. “I hate that you’re right.”

“Awesome,” Mikey imagined Pete was pumping his fist in the air, “I’ll be over in five.”

_Probably in like two,_ Mikey thought to himself. He tossed his phone onto his bed and began to reorganize his biology papers.

Soon enough, Pete was knocking on his window and Mikey pulled him through, Pete falling onto his floor with a thump.

“Hey, quiet down, Gerard’s down there,”  Mikey whispered harshly.

Pete’s eyes widened as he sat himself up. “God, _sorry_ , next time I’ll just climb through your goddamn window quieter.”

“I’m not,” Mikey looked down at his feet, “I’m not out yet, okay? You know that.”

“Oh,” Pete blinked and stared down at his lap, “I’m sorry Mikey, I didn’t realize—”

Mikey shook his head. “It’s okay, Pete, come on,” he held his hand out and and yanked Pete up and had him sit down on his bed. “Besides, I’d really, really like it if we made out.”

“Right now?” Pete grinned, watching as Mikey closed his window and made his way towards Pete.

“When else?” Mikey asked before placing a kiss on the side of Pete’s mouth.

Pete laughed, bringing Mikey’s closer, crashing both of them down onto the bed.

—

Halloween and Mikey were some of Pete’s favorite things but Halloween and Mikey went together like Pete and girls—he’s not into girls.

Halloween was Friday and it was already Tuesday and Pete couldn’t was getting more excited by the minute. Brendon fucking Urie was throwing a huge Halloween party at his house and Pete was gonna get Mikey to go with him.

“So Mikey,” Pete brought up at lunch that day. Joe and Patrick stared at him while Mikey blinked at Pete. “Brendon’s having a party.”

“A party?”

“Yeah and, uh,” Pete looked down at his chicken nuggets, “I want us to go.”

Mikey shrugged. “Alright, when?”

“Friday,” Pete stirred his chocolate milk with his straw, “on Halloween.”

Mikey folded his arms. “No.”

“Mikey, I’m gonna be there with you.”

“I thought we agreed we were spending Halloween at your house,” Mikey pouted. Pete wanted to kiss the dumb pout off his dumb face.

“I know but, babe,” Pete argued, “I wanna dress up. I wanna give candy out to kids, I wanna see Brendon and Ryan get drunk and make out like last time.”

“I don’t want to see them make out again,” Mikey wrinkled his nose.

“Mikey,” Pete locked eyes with him, “please?”

Mikey tore his gaze away. “Fine. Only for a couple hours, okay?”

“God, I love you,” Pete smacked a kiss on the side of Mikey’s face.

—

On Thursday, Mikey was suddenly disturbed by a loud noise while he was finishing up his homework. He turned his head to see Pete knocking on his window furiously. Mikey propped open his window and Pete crawled through.

“Dude,” Pete reached out the window and grabbed a plastic bag and tossed it onto the floor. “I bought us costumes.”

Mikey stared at Pete for a good ten seconds before shutting his textbook and sighing. “I don’t want to dress up.”

“Mikey, please,” Pete reached into the bag and pulled out a plastic bag and threw it at Mikey.

Mikey caught it and flipped the bag over. “Men’s sexy devil costume,” he read out loud. Mikey frowned, “Pete, this is literally just a cape and boxer shorts.”

“And horns!” Pete added, grinning.

“It’s literally just a _cape_ ,” Mikey’s eyes widened, “there’s no shirt.”

Pete nodded. “Yeah, so?”

“You want me to wear this?”

Pete nodded again.

“What’s your costume?” Mikey asked, throwing the bag to the floor.

“Here,” Pete rummaged through the bag before pulling out another bag and handing it to Mikey.

“Men’s sexy angel costume,” Mikey read again, monotone. This was also a very revealing costume with only angel wings and boxers, “you want us to go as angel and devil?”

Pete perked up. “Yes!”

“Gross,” Mikey rolled his eyes letting the other bag drop to the floor, “I’m not gonna wear a cape and boxers to Brendon Urie’s Halloween party.”

“We’re not going to Brendon Urie’s Halloween party,” Pete stated, shoving both Halloween costumes back into his bag.

Mikey cocked his head to the side. “You said you wanted to?”

“Nah, changed my mind, found out my ex was gonna be there,” Pete shrugged.

“The one with the small—”

“Shh,” Pete smushed a finger over Mikey’s mouth, “he still wants me back and I don’t wanna cause drama.”

“You wouldn’t, though, right?” Mikey asked once Pete removed his hand from his face, “take him back?”

“ _Hell_ fucking no,” Pete squeaked, “he’s a major dick and you’re better than he’ll ever be.”

“Oh, um, okay,” Mikey looked down to blush. He changed the subject, “so what are we doing on Halloween then?”

“Pete Wentz is having his very own Halloween party,” Pete said proudly.

“Who’s invited?” Mikey asked, yawning.

“Mikey Way,” Pete stated.

“And?”

“That’s it.”

Mikey stared at him in confusion.

“Time: 7 o’clock,” Pete said, like he was listing the details, “attire: costume provided by the host, Pete Wentz, and place: Pete Wentz’s rather large bedroom.”

“Gross,” Mikey mumbled, laying down on his bed.

“RSVP now, Mikes,” Pete urged, “I’ll put on your favorite record while we make out.”

Mikey scrubbed a hand over his face. “Do I really have to wear the costume?”

“Um, it’s in the invite? There’s nothing else you could wear besides that.”

“What if I just show up naked—wait fuck—”

“ _Even fucking better,_ ” Pete kissed the side of Mikey’s face before grabbing his bag, “I expect you there at seven on the dot, Mikeyway. I’ll have your costume ready.” He climbed back out the window.

Mikey dialed up Pete fifteen minutes later. “The costume is a bit silly, don’t you think?”

“It’s fucking hot,” Pete replied.

Mikey rolled his eyes although Pete couldn’t see.

“It’s for my eyes only,” Pete added, “and it may be another reason we’re not going to Brendon Urie’s Halloween party but… I don’t know.”

Mikey sighed. “I hate you.”

“7 o’clock, my place, got it?”

Mikey didn’t respond.

“Mikey?”

He sighed. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”


End file.
